


【瑜昉】三年目的恋爱危机（下半部分）

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】三年目的恋爱危机（下半部分）

事情还是发生在某次庆功晚会上。几个组共同参与的大项目经历曲折熬过数次艰难期后终于获得客户的认同，首次独立完成个人策划的黄景瑜不用说，连平时一本正经严肃惯了的尹昉也被拉进众人堆里，该喝的喝，该唱的唱，最后趴在KTV的沙发上谁也分不清谁。

黄景瑜喝得多但不容易醉，而且他有个难以启齿的小毛病，喝到一定量就狂飙眼泪厉害到一盒纸巾就塞不住。旁人以为他哭唧唧撞上什么天大的事儿其实他内心平静毫无波动。于是在场唯一算得上清醒的人蹲在角落拼命擦着糊一脸的眼泪，回过头啥都没看清，就被一双手捧住脸蛋给亲上了。十分结实滚烫，舌头直接插进他嘴巴里捅得他喉痒难耐。

呜呜咽咽里提着人脖子给撕开了，脑袋上立马炸开一朵蘑菇云。这时候他对尹昉的印象已经从“这个上司好烦好讨厌”到“虽然讨厌了点但工作能力好强被他一夸好开心怎么办”，最后变成“拜托你夸人的时候能不能不要对着我笑太可爱了根本不像三十多岁的人好吗！”这种幼稚到小学生都能领悟到的喜欢。

“干、干嘛亲我。”黄景瑜如临大敌般地结巴起来，紧张得太过兴奋的手却捏住尹昉的肩膀恨不得再来一次。  
尹昉神色迷茫，一双眼睛在KTV昏暗的视线里泛着幽幽水光，朝他傻乎乎地笑，“你……你怎么不哭了。”  
黄景瑜一抹脸蛋还真止住了，尹昉冷不防又在他嘴唇上啵了一口，“是不是我亲你，你就不哭了？”  
黄景瑜被逗得浑身紧绷胃袋下沉，他下面已经有点硬了，拇指揩着尹昉湿红的嘴唇问，“你知道自己在干什么吗？”  
“我在亲你啊，我想亲你。”尹昉打了个嗝，伸出舌尖猫一样地舔他。热乎乎混着酒香。  
黄景瑜这下彻底鼓成了帐篷，努力吊着最后一丝理智，“不行，你先告诉我为什么想亲我。”  
尹昉舔了没几下又被扳开，脑袋直接磕到黄景瑜额头上，委屈地近乎撒娇了，“你让不让我亲。”  
哎哟小可爱，亲亲亲，你使劲亲。他想起来，那张香软厚实的嘴唇在梦里把他口射过。

后来他们跑到附近的酒店开房上床，黄景瑜想抱着尹昉先洗个澡，但尹昉缠人得紧，真的像一只怀春的猫一样黏糊糊地亲来亲去，搞得黄景瑜欲火焚身，飞速把他剥光了摸到下面那处草草洗一通，把人摁在洗脸台上，直接扒了裤子就提枪上阵。

他自己还什么都没脱，只从松开的裤口里翘出一根紫红粗壮的阴茎，扒开尹昉渗水的臀缝笔直地干进去，他俩契合得很，黄景瑜那么凶沉的玩意儿整根都塞进去，囊袋把尹昉的会阴拍得通红水亮，来回捣插一阵后立刻把人给操软了。

黄景瑜原本还泪水横流，这一回干得太猛太急，酒意瞬间去掉大半，最后抖着腰射了尹昉一屁股，抽出来时还滴滴答答地冒着浊液。他已经彻底清醒，扶起趴在台子上的尹昉，将他红扑扑噙着两行清泪的脸蛋仔细舔了个遍，尹昉一边神智不清地呻吟一边配合地缠住他的腰被他托着屁股重新插入，黄景瑜低头亲他的嘴角，就着相连的姿势将他抱去卧室，途中因为走动阴茎滑进滑出，尹昉叫得又甜又软，黄景瑜哪里忍得住，直接拦起他的腿弯抵在路过的墙壁上啪啪啪地狠命操干。

黄景瑜的下腹像养了座小火山，痴痴地望着眼前的人，在今晚之前他从没想过这一天会到来得如此迅速，他已经准备好马拉松式的长跑自虐，只要还在一起工作，只要有见面的机会，暗恋也好无望的等待也好，都好过被戳破后绝望的难堪。

可是此刻在颠弄的间隙里还不忘热情地张开嘴任他吮着舌尖的尹昉，可爱得像一团融化的雪糕，只想揣在怀里独享一辈子。

反正无论如何，他是不会放手了。

黄景瑜这边思想洗礼得很到位，隔天在酒店凌乱不堪的床上醒来时，尹昉却表现得极其镇定，把身上大大小小的痕迹仔细查看一番，出口的第一句话竟然是，“你是狗吗？下次轻点。”

“是你先亲过来的。”黄景瑜理直气壮，以至于慢一拍意识到自己遗漏了名为下次的重点。他有点呆呆地望着尹昉，亮晶晶的眼睛里汇聚出喜悦又温柔的光，“我们这是在一起了？”

尹昉并腿坐着，不自在地扭过脸，“你不是说我先亲你的么，我得对你负责。”  
红着脸一本正经的模样看得黄景瑜心痒痒，恨不得趁着晨勃再来一发。

连雀跃都来不及，双向暗恋就此达成。

但是同居生活并不顺利，一个人的习惯和癖性很难轻易被改变。当不快的细节渐渐在两人空间里蔓延开来后，争吵的频率很快从起先的几个月到月月到现在的隔周甚至两三天，每次黄景瑜摆出一幅连争吵的理由都不明白的无措模样，尹昉就有种受玩弄的错觉，似乎一切对黄景瑜不良习惯的纠正都只是他单方面神经质的发泄，他才是那个恶劣到无可救药的人。

而黄景瑜对尹昉爆发最厉害的一次是当他知道尹昉醉酒后是个接吻狂魔也许那天晚上只是凑巧抓到他换了谁都能开房上床一步到位时。他猛然想起昏暗光线里尹昉毫不犹豫亲上来的架势，几乎立刻就被刺到了痛处。以前还亲过谁，怎么亲，亲了多少人，当即像个被戴绿帽的丈夫般追问妻子过往的出轨行为。

当然最终都是气话。床头吵架床尾和，没过一个星期两个人又欲仙欲死地滚到了一起。

反反复复来来回回，精准得堪比女人的生理期，总是被抓住吐苦水的王彦霖早已反应麻木，甚至觉得当初尽心尽力充当他们恋爱顾问并认真思考和解方案的自己，怎么看都是一只可怜的蠢蛋。因为没有一对真正过不下去的情侣会在火气腾腾嚷着要分手的第二天又犯贱地粘在一起。

他发誓这是最后一次，作为一名被无辜牵扯的单身贵族，不能再耗费无用的精力在这对笨蛋情侣上了。

“他总是敷衍我，每次答应得好好的，下次还是会犯……”尹昉抱着酒瓶子打了个气嗝，继续拉着王彦霖抱怨，“我都比他大六岁，他不应该听话吗？”  
“是是，他应该听话，我这就打电话让他过来。”王彦霖面无表情地翻开通讯录，一边抽掉尹昉手中已经空掉的瓶子。尹昉给他这么一说乐呵呵的，凑到他跟前悄声道，“而且啊……他总喜欢隔着几堵墙发火，以为这样就能助长自己的气焰……其实我知道，他很怕我。”  
甜丝丝又有点小得意的表情掉了王彦霖一身鸡皮疙瘩，赶紧拨开尹昉的脑袋给黄景瑜打过去。

天气太热了，把醉醺醺的尹昉架进出租车被他一路又抱又亲还得控制不能舌吻不能激动不能闪瞎出租车小哥好奇的眼神，等回到家把尹昉放倒在客厅的沙发上时，黄景瑜已经累得汗流浃背。他一边抱怨王彦霖干嘛让他喝这么多，一边去厨房倒了杯蜂蜜柠檬水。

回到客厅尹昉已经脱得一丝不挂，正踢掉内裤躺下来，一条腿还高高挂在沙发背上，股间风景一览无余，他不知道自己有多危险，黄景瑜内心的火蹭地冒上来，扶起他粗鲁地往他嘴巴里灌水，尹昉不舒服地摇头，水就沿着杯口荡出来往下淌，脖子分明几道水痕，向下是湿漉漉的锁骨，再一点点往胸口和小腹扩散开去。  
他毫不知情，闪着迷蒙的眼神望向黄景瑜，“小哥哥……你长得好帅。”

这简直是赤裸裸的勾引，黄景瑜还没拔去的那颗刺又开始隐隐作痛，一把扣住尹昉的手腕沉着嗓子问，“看清楚了，我是谁？”

“你……你是小哥哥啊。”尹昉眯着眼睛傻乎乎地笑，推开他抓了个抱枕兜进怀里，“谢谢你送我回家，不过我要睡了……你可以走了。”

黄景瑜啧了声，火气越窜越高，掐住他的尖下巴恶狠狠地说，“刚才在车上不是亲得挺热乎么，都送到家了，至少让我睡一次吧。”

尹昉失焦的双瞳一动不动地盯着他，仿佛在思考什么，前一秒还迷迷糊糊的人，下一秒却急得把脑袋摇成了拨浪鼓，“不行！就算你长得像我男朋友，我也不能跟你睡！他会生气的，他都怀疑我不喜欢他……他不相信我……”

说到最后一句竟带上了细细的哭腔，黄景瑜听得心口发紧，又酸又甜，但他还是跟不存在的自己较劲似的，偏要折磨一回眼前的人，“那种男人有什么好的，还不如选我。”

尹昉挣扎得更厉害了，一巴掌往黄景瑜脑袋招呼过去，“不要！他是我先发现的……虽然他不听话，还有点幼稚……不过他是我的宝贝……而且…我最喜欢他了。”  
仿佛向别人敞开了什么不得了的秘密，尹昉一下下抽噎，说得小心又珍贵。

黄景瑜被这段告白冲击得脑热发涨，再也没有了计较的心思，叼住他软热的唇来回轻啄，急切又沙哑的回应，“我也最喜欢你了。”

他边亲边捧着他酡红的脸蛋继续追问，“那你再看清楚，我是谁？”

尹昉皱着眉捏他的脸，左右端详了片刻，他喝得太多了，脑袋乱成一团浆糊，黄景瑜耐心地任他来回揉搓，直到尹昉拾回几分意识后像发现新大陆般瞪大眼珠子哇的一声哭出来，“……景瑜，你是景瑜……你怎么突然出现了，我以为你再也不理我了……”

他们这次的冷战的确是有点长，整个高温假都躲着对方，难得十多天的假期却在莫名其妙的置气里被浪费掉了。黄景瑜望着尹昉像孩子般委屈哭泣的脸庞，以及与那张脸不相称的成熟充满情色的肉体，心里却只有满满的怜惜。

这天晚上他们没有做爱，黄景瑜把尹昉清洗干净，抱他上床，轻轻拍他的背，直到两个人都沉沉地睡过去。

隔天醒来尹昉揉着太阳穴缓解因为宿醉而涨疼的脑袋，走出卧室看到黄景瑜正在客厅的墙壁上贴东西，桌子上已经摆好了新鲜做好的早餐，他一脸不解地问，“你在干嘛。”  
“贴反省书啊，你看，都是你给的训条，贴这儿最合适天天记个醒。”  
尹昉轻描淡写地瞅了眼，他明显对昨晚互相煽情的事没什么印象了，还沉浸在冷战如何收尾的思考中，“别以为这样我就会原谅你。”

拉开椅子坐下来慢悠悠地吃早餐，等黄景瑜在对面落座后突然想起什么，一脸兴致地开口，“说起来我昨晚好像遇到跟你长得很像的年轻人。他把我送回家，还问我要不要抛弃你选择他。”

“是么。”黄景瑜轻松地挑着眉，十分感兴趣，“那你怎么回答的。”

尹昉一愣，有点气鼓鼓地咬了口面包，“我说我可以考虑。”

“不错，给自己多点选择。”

“你是黄景瑜吗？你……那我去找他了。”尹昉拍着桌子起来，转身就朝玄关走。

黄景瑜这下急了，越过桌子捉住他的手腕，“你敢！你再多动一步我现在就去敲断他的膝盖。”  
切，打自己算什么，哄人才要紧。

尹昉果然被哄得舒服了，满意地坐回来继续吃早饭。

 

十天后：

“黄景瑜，你怎么把我的西装丢洗衣机了？！”指着手里皱巴巴的一团东西，尹昉脑袋上的黑线快要淌到下巴。  
“干嘛啊，不就是一件西装么，那个，嗯……再拿去干洗店烫一下应该就没问题。”

朝着那张若无其事轻飘飘说话的脸，尹昉想都没想一巴掌甩了过去。


End file.
